Me-109
The Messerschmitt Bf 109 was a German World War II fighter aircraft designed by Willy Messerschmitt in the early 1930s. It was one of the first true modern fighters of the era, including such features as an all-metal monocoque construction, a closed canopy, and retractable landing gear. The Bf 109 was produced in greater quantities than any other fighter aircraft in history, with a total of 33,984 units produced up to April 1945. The Bf 109 was the backbone of the Luftwaffe fighter force in World War II, although it began to be partially replaced by the Focke-Wulf 190 from 1941. The Bf 109 was the most successful fighter of World War II, shooting down more aircraft than any of its contemporaries. Originally conceived as an interceptor, it was later developed to fulfill multiple tasks, serving as bomber escort, fighter bomber, day-, night- all-weather fighter, bomber destroyer, ground-attack aircraft, and as reconnaissance aircraft. Although the Bf 109 had weaknesses, including short range and challenging take off and landing characteristics, it stayed competitive with Allied fighter aircraft until the end of the war. Me-109 in Days of Infamy The engine of Me-109 '''served as the model for the Japanese Hien. During the second battle for Hawaii, Joe Crosetti encountered a Hien while supporting the US Marines fighting in the islands. At first, he thought the fighter was an Me-109, because of its shape, and wondered if the Germans had had a hand in its creation. Me-109 in The War That Came Early The '''Me-109 made up the bulk of the Luftwaffe when the war in Europe broke out. Its appearance in the skies over Spain during the Civil War came as a rude shock to many volunteer Soviet bomber pilots, sweeping all opposition before them. As the war progressed into two fronts for Germany, the 109 enjoyed total air superiority over the Russians, while it struggled with the more advanced fighters of Britain. As the war dragged on, the 109 saw action in the skies of not only France, but England, Russia, Norway, and North Africa. Only in the skies of England did the 109 have trouble as it lacked the range to be a proper escort fighter. By mid 1942, the 109 was beginning to show it's age as more advance fighters like the Spitfire and the D.520 began to challenge its supremacy. In 1943/44 the Soviets began regaining territory lost to Germany. Soviet Air Force airstrips shifted west allowing bomber raids into Poland. Soviet pilots were dismayed to discover that the Germans had sold 109s to the Polish Air Force.Last Orders, Pgs. 256-257, HC. Me-109 in Worldwar When the Race invaded Earth, Killercraft destroyed many of the primitive aircraft of the human air forces, including the ''Luftwaffe's'' primary front line fighter, the Me-109. Due to the lack of a jet aircraft available in large numbers, the Me-109 was still used as a combat fighter, and was even used in the defence of the Ploesti oil refineries. References Category:Fighters Category:German Aircraft Category:Days of Infamy Category:The War That Came Early Category:Worldwar